Spongebob VS Mr. Game And Watch
Spongebob VS Mr. Game and Watch 'is a fan fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. It was aired on Screwattack's YouTube Channel March 18th, 2015. Description It's Television VS Video Games! In this battle, 2 cartoon heroes face off for an epic battle to see who wins! Who will be triumphant? Watch this battle to find out! Interlude Wizard: Cartoons. Everybody loves them, whether it is on TV or in a Video Game. Boomstick: I love cartoons, especially dark ones like Invader Zim or something. Wizard: I'm not surprised. Today, 2 cartoon characters face off to see who is better: Spongebob Squarepants, the friendly and super absorbent sponge who lives under the sea... Boomstick: And Mr. Game And Watch, the stick man with a variety of tricks up his sleeve. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And's it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Spongebob Wizard: The heroic and friendly sponge known as Spongebob lives in Bikini Bottom, and he has many friends. But when he comes to combat, this little guy is covered. Boomstick: Spongebob is able to survive extreme situations, like being cut up by a razor blade, being torn in half, and even losing organs. Dang! Spongebob must be like the Frankenstein of the sea! He can also turn into a super hero named Invincibubble, who is super powerful. On his spare time, Spongebob blows bubbles and does karate. He is very skilled at karate, as well as blowing extra large bubbles. Spongebob also possesses a magical book, and whatever he writes in it actually happens, so it makes him a huge threat. Wizard: Spongebob works hard at the Krusty Krab, the most popular restaurant in town. This means he has some skill using food, and he could even use this in combat. He demonstrates amazing skill with a spatula, and he can even defeat pirates while using it like a sword. ''Spongebob: I'm ready! Background: * Age: 13 * Height: 4 inches, size of regular sponge. * Weight: 1 ounce * Occupation: Fry Cook * Has accomplish many feats. * Very durable. Can survive almost anything. * Can use a spatula so well, he fights with it like a sword. * Able to turn into a superhero and morph shape. Wizard: I don't know, Boomstick. Spongebob here may be powerful, but I'm not sure if even he can survive what Mr. Game And Watch is capable of. Boomstick: Ugh. Cartoon hater... Why can't you just appreciate the awesome things in life? Be like Spongebob! Be happy! Mr. Game And Watch Wizard: The strange and wacky stick man who no one can quite understand, Mr. Game And Watch is no joke. He has multiple tricks up his sleeve, some wacky, some dangerous beyond your imagination. He has some serious ''game. ''Don't believe me? Just ''watch him in combat! Boomstick: I see what you did there. Nice attempt at being funny. Anyway, Mr. Game And Watch has all sorts of crazy tools, like matches, hammers, flags, bells, frying pans, and even an air pump and a chair. Somehow, he just makes it work with these tools. Wizard: Oddly enough, Mr. Game And Watch can also transform into a giant octopus and cause utter destruction...for only a very short amount of time however... Boomstick: God! Come on! ''Mr. Game And Watch: Beep! Beep! Beep! Background: * Age: Unknown, but his game is 34 years old. * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Fighter, performer. * Has many strange weapons. * Always seen as 2 dimensional. * Can morph into octopus. * Speaks his own language. Wizard: I think that Mr. Game And Watch has this. He is very powerful and unpredictable. He's got some serious ''game - '' Boomstick: God, no. Not again, Wiz. Wizard: Fine. Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Special Rules Boomstick: Because Spongebob is the size of an average sponge, he and Mr. Game And Watch will be made the same size so it is fair. Otherwise, the battle would be over in about 20 seconds, and no one wants that! Death Battle! It's night time in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob is just finishing cleaning the Krusty Krab for the night. He is alone. He gets ready to leave when he hears a loud noise come from the fry cook area. Spongebob slowly walks towards the door, mop held threateningly in hand. He kicks the door open, and is very startled by what he sees. He sees a stick man, eating all of the Krabby Patties! Spongebob: Hey! Stop that! That is property of the Krusty Krab! Mr. Game And Watch turns, and continues eating Krabby Patties. Spongebob grabs his spatula, which is hanging on a hook near the grill. Spongebob: Look. I'm tired, and I want to go home. Just leave and we'll act like this never happened. Sounds good? Mr. Game And Watch then grabs a sack of Krabby Patties and makes a run for the doors, pushing Spongebob away. Mr. Game And Watch is about to get out the doors when Spongebob springs in front of him. Spongebob: Stop! I can't let you! Mr. Game And Watch throws the sack of Krabby Patties onto the table, and pulls out an bell. Spongebob: Can't we just be friends? No? '''FIGHT! Mr. Game And Watch wacks Spongebob with the bell multiple times, and bounces the sponge between the doors and himself. When Spongebob escapes the combo, he slashes Mr. Game And Watch with his spatula. The stick figure is knocked backwards, but gets back up and wacks Spongebob with a match. Spongebob is knocked backward, and kicks Mr. Game And Watch in the stomach. Spongebob then rapidly wacks Mr. Game And Watch with his spatula, and damages the stick man badly. Mr. Game And Watch then whacks Spongebob with his hammer, and sends the yellow hero slamming into the wall. Spongebob recovers quickly, and starts to spin around so fast, he is a yellow blur. He rapidly chops and strikes Mr. Game And Watch, and when Spongebob has finished this attack, Mr. Game And Watch tumbles backwards and strikes into a table, with then falls on top of him and knocks him unconscious. Spongebob then blows a giant bubble that wraps around Mr. Game And Watch. Spongebob than pulls out a magical book he stole from an evil pirate during on of his adventures, and in it he writes: And Spongebob became Invincibubble. Spongebob, with a flash of blinding white light, turns into his superhero form, and charges at the bubble that Mr. Game And Watch is trapped in. He punches it, and sends the bubble bouncing off the walls and sends the stick man sprawling on the floor. Mr. Game And Watch runs up to Invincibubble, and with a hammer he knocks the book out the window, turning Spongebob back to normal. Mr. Game And Watch then uses the sword to slice Spongebob up into cubes, but to his horror, the fry cook just pieces himself back together with ease. Spongebob: Nice try. Now it's my turn. Spongebob then gets whacked in the face with a frying pan, temporarily making the sponge dizzy. and giving Mr. Game And Watch an opportunity to strike him with a flag. Spongebob falls to the floor, unconscious. Mr. Game And Watch fumes. He then morphs into his giant octopus form, and grabs the sponge, and starts violently tearing him apart. Mr. Game And Watch turns back to himself , and throws the scattered pieces to the floor, then heading towards the kitchen for more Krabby Patties. 'K.O! ' But it actually isn't. Only moments after Mr. Game And Watch enters the kitchen, the torn up pieces of Spongebob start to piece each other back together, eventually reforming the hero. Spongebob: Now let's end this! Spongebob runs into the kitchen, and with his spatula in hand, slices at Mr. Game And Watch's back and head, catching the thief by surprise. Mr. Game And Watch falls onto his back, and Spongebob once again starts doing a karate spin. But this time, all the food on the shelves fly towards the yellow tornado. Now with all the ingredients to a Krabby Patty in his hands, Spongebob starts to bombard Mr. Game And Watch with mustard, ketchup, and other food. Mr. Game And Watch slips and falls helplessly. Soon, Mr. Game And Watch is just a messy pile of ingredients. Spongebob: I'll be right back! Spongebob runs out of the room, and comes back in a couple seconds with the magic book in hand. Spongebob: Bet you wouldn't be seeing this again, huh? Spongebob then takes out a pen and scribbles furiously inside it. At first nothing happens, but then an invisible force picks up Mr. Game And Watch, shakes him until all the food falls off of him, and starts slamming him around the room, sending him bouncing off the walls. Suddenly, Mr. Game And Watch is still, but floating in the center of the room. Spongebob then writes one other thing in the book. Whatever he wrote, it caused the invisible force to start strecthing out Mr. Game And Watch, so much in fact that Mr. Game And Watch is torn in two. Mr. Game And Watch's halves then fall to the ground, and Spongebob looks down at the book and smiles. The viewer can then see that in the book, he wrote: and Mr. Game And Watch started to be thrown all around the room, and then he got soundly defeated once and for all. '' But Spongebob feels sorry for Mr. Game And Watch, so he writes one final thing in the book: ''and this fight never happened. '' Like magic, Spongebob appears back at his house, right next to his bed. As for Mr. Game And Watch, since the fight never happened, he was teleported back home to his 2 Dimensional world, alive once again, forgetting the fight ever happened. But Spongebob remembers. '''K.O! ' Boomstick: Dang! That book is awesome! But who won? Wizard: I guess Spongebob won, but he didn't want to fight, so he made it never happen. Though Mr. Game And Watch was very sneaky and had many tricks up his sleeve, Spongebob was much more durable, and was able to survive anything Mr. Game And Watch threw at him. Even being torn apart didn't hurt Spongebob much. Spongebob was also a lot smarter and planned out his attacks before doing them. Boomstick: Looks like Spongebob won! Or did he? Wizard: The winner is Spongebob. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Wizard: Two short but dangerous villains are clashing for the first time!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016